Kiss of Death
by ImDiffrentSoWhat
Summary: I was going to enter this in the Silence of the Wolves contest but decided against it. When Jacob kisses Bella in Eclipse. Edward acts a little protectivly.


I waited for my one and only love to call me, she had left her phone in my car so their could be no way that she would get home until she called me. Well no way unless she allowed the _mutt_ to drive her home. No, I have to stop, he is my Bella's friend and I will put up with him for her.

_He could lose control so easily, she's not safe with him._

I trust her judgment.

_Are you so sure? Bella isn't exactly the best judge of what is and isn't dangerous. _

I can't-

_Yes, go to her, keep her safe. Away from that dog._

I trust Bella but-

_He wants to take her away. That mongrel is pretending to be her friend and is going to take her away from you._

No! The image of Bella with that mutt was physically hurting me. I have to go to her, keep her safe. I was silenced by ringing and looked to see the number of my Bella's home phone.

"Hello?" I asked the pain in my chest lessening just from knowing soon I will hear her voice and I am already on the way to the car to be able to touch and see her. She is my heaven, I don't know what I did to please whatever god or goddess exists to give me such a perfect angel but I'm not questioning it.

"Edward." She sighed my name, like she felt the same pain I felt whenever we were apart and it suddenly went away.

"I'm sorry, you left your phone in my car. Did Jacob drive you home?" I asked trying to hide my irritation, I didn't want that mutt around her any more then absolutely necessary.

"Yes." She said glumly but their was something else. Fear? "Could you come get me. _Please_?" Definite fear, what has my angel so scared?

"Of course, what is it love?" I asked, what has her so scared? I will kill whatever has her afraid.

"Please just get here soon." She whispered, their was fear and something else in her voice. It almost sound like betrayal? What could have her feeling scared-no terrified-and betrayed?

"Of course love." I vowed as I stepped on the gas going insanely fast even by my slandered. When I got their I knocked and I heard Bella race to the door, this wasn't unusual, she'd always run to the door when she knew it was me. But what was different is her gate, usually it would be full of anticipation, now it seemed more like it was saturated in fear.

She opened the door and her eyes were wide and panicked. I had never seen her so scared. Tears where streaked down her face and my dead heart broke for whatever was causing her this pain. Immediately her arms were wrapped around me and she was sobbing quietly into my chest. I don't know what to do but my instinct reacted immediately.

It was telling me to take her away, somewhere safe and secret where I can protect her. Not even bothering with telling her father I pulled her with me twords the car and had her strapped in and was rushing to my side when I heard that adolescent dog's mind.

_Where is he taking Bella? _The thought was angry, as if that dog had a right to know anything about My Bella. I sped off before her father could realize she wasn't their anymore. I took her the one place that was strictly _ours_; the meadow.

Bella didn't say one word the whole way their, it's not like it took us long with me pushing two hundred but still. I picked her up and rushed her to the rest of the way, worry eating me away.

"Bella, love, darling, my sweet little lamb. Please tell me what has you crying and scared _before_ I go insane." I tried to say that as gently as possible but I still had a hard edge to my voice, one that no human should be able to pick up, Bella seemed to pick it out.

She bit her lip and looked up at me, I still saw fear swirling in her chocolate eyes. This isn't how it's supposed to be, she should feel completely safe around me and know she can tell me anything. "Bella, I wont get mad, whatever it is. You can tell me anything love." I whispered to her.

That seemed to give her strength and she began telling me what it was that bothered her, or at least she seemed to try. "Jacob…he-I didn't want him to. But I wasn't strong enough-I'm so sorry. Didn't want it, never thought he would do that to me." Bella spoke her sobs breaking her words, even with my vampire hearing I only caught sections of it. What could Jacob do that would make Bella so distraught?

Think logically! The sensible part of my mind shrieked, it was hard to get off of my train of thought but I had to find out what had Bella so upset, and she couldn't tell me. Jacob had done something, something that Bella didn't want him to do. She wasn't strong enough to stop him and she is sorry for that, she didn't think he'd ever do that to her. What is _that_? Wait…she couldn't mean…Jacob Black would never. I felt like I wanted to throw up but I am far too inhuman for that action. Jacob Black did not rape my Bella. If he did he would die. Today. But for now Bella is more important, as soon as I calm her to sleep Jacob Black will experience the worse form of torture in history.

"Bella, it'll be alright. I wont allow him to come near you." I vowed hoping it would bring her some form of comfort.

"Will you stay with me, please? I swear I tried to fight him as best I could but-" Bella rambled on I looked at her shocked. She thought I'd leave her? My shocked expression seemed to cause her more fear.

"Shh Bella shh. I'm not going anywhere, I told you I'm not going unless you order me away. But please, I need to know. Did Jacob Black…rape you." I could barely say it.

"He tried." Was Bella's reply. "Leah saved me when she heard me scream. She dropped me off and was going to go wait for you with me but I insisted I'd be fine, Charlie was their. Jacob came anyway…Charlie knew I didn't want him near me but he let him in anyway." Bella cried, how could her father? Of course he probably had no idea that Jacob Black had done but still. I was battling emotions inside me all over again.

I am relived that Bella didn't get raped, I know from Rosalie how horrible that can be. But still Jacob Black tried he-wait! He _tried_?!

"Bella, sweetheart, what do you mean he tried?"

"He forced himself on me to kiss me and I struggled. I think that might be why he tried more then to just kiss me against me will, I think he got angry because I was fighting as hard as I could. I was using my nails to scratch at his face, and I think he got mad and he tried to put his hands up my top." Bella cried against me and I went rigid. My sweet little Bella had tried her hardest to get away and she was blaming this on herself? No, I must silence those thoughts now.

"Bella, don't you dare blame yourself for this. It's not your fault that he forced you, werewolves are known to be strong and you never would have had a chance. I want to kill him for doing that to you." I sighed, no need to tell her that I would do precisely that.

"No!" I know that she's too innocent to wish the death of anyone even after this but it hurts. She'll know I did it and she'll be very angry with me. But this is one of the few things I have to care for her well being more then her emotional well being. The last time I thought those thoughts I left, that didn't do either of us much good. Before I could go on she continued talking.

"They'd kill you Edward. Their's something wrong with them, Leah's the only one with sense because she refused to join the pack. I don't know what it is but I can't let you get their, there'd be a war and you'd have to kill all of them and some are just kids! You're family would have to leave Forks forever." Bella was crying against me. She was right but I'm far pass the point of logic. Then she surprised me yet again.

"I wouldn't mind if Jacob was killed, I just don't want you in danger." I gasped at that, I never thought she'd say that. "Does that make me a bad person?" She asked looking up at me.

"No not at all." She'd nearly been raped, she deserved to want Jacob Black as far away as possible. I gently kissed her and took her to my home, Alice had seen our conversation and she had told everyone. Rosalie had insisted on watching her while I left to kill the mutt, she now accepts Bella because they had been threw the same thing now.

I walk to Bella's house in order to take a change of clothes first and then I hear the mutt.

_Where's Bella? She should have been home by now. I know she fought it but soon she'll realize that it felt good, she had to of liked it. I haven't had much practice but it had got to be better then kissing a stone._

"That's where your wrong Jacob Black." I say catching his attention. He turned to me and I don't even try to keep the predator tucked away, I let him free. This mutt tried to take my Bella against her will, he had hurt her beyond anything and I will kill him. That is his punishment.

I grip him by his shoulders and I quickly bite him, I take none of his disgusting blood into me but push my venom into him. He curls on the ground as I spit any bit of taste of him on his face. I quickly rush him to the mountains, it isn't easy to control his body as he withers painfully.

I throw him against a wall and start beating him against it. I don't bother using my vampire strength, I know I have a few hours before the venom kills him.

I wish that I was in a better frame of mind so I could truly enjoy killing him. However my mind is fuzzy with rage and I cant remember a thing of what I'm doing.

_Your just killing me because you know I'm better for Bella then you are. She liked what I did and so your killing me so she'll never know how good she can feel. Alive._

"That's where your wrong you little pup." I say growling. "She was crying because you _betrayed _her. Not only did you force your vile lips onto her pure ones, you touched her and made her cry. You touched her a way that only she is allowed to give permission to touch, and she didn't give you that permission." I say ripping his hands off to make sure that he never does that to her again. I don't note that he wont live to do that again in satisfaction. Jacob dies much to soon for my taste and when I was about to destroy his body beyond resonation I hear another mental voice.

_Allow me._

I turn to see a smallish gray wolf; Leah Clearwater.

_They wont ever believe you guys didn't do it if they catch a smell, I can override that smell._

"Why are you helping me?" I asked, I know Bella said only Leah kept her head from refusing to join the pack and that she was the one who helped but I cant see why she would help me mask my murder of her brother.

_I saw what he did. I saw what that jackass did to her. If that wasn't enough I have reasons of my own on top of that to want him dead._

I know she did, I could see it. The poor girl only ever wanted to be left alone but Jacob Black and the rest of the pack wouldn't allow her to have the time it would take to heal her broken heart.

"Okay. Thank you."

_Don't mention it…I'm serious don't mention it. To anyone._

I chuckled because she was right, no one could ever know.

_And take care of Bella._

"I will." I promised before heading back home and allowing Leah to take her anger out on the corpse.


End file.
